


好梦FM

by Arien_usagi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arien_usagi/pseuds/Arien_usagi
Summary: 拉郎CP， 不喜点×本篇无车，只是一个可爱小朋友的日常人间褪黑素电台主播x失眠男大学生
Relationships: 晰栎





	好梦FM

“诶，管栎你不至于吧？为个实验天天失眠”

“哎呀至于！这个项目对我很重要的”管栎小朋友的表情逐渐纠结起来

“那你试试吃褪黑素呢？”

“试过了...吃完倒是能睡了，但是白天昏昏沉沉的太影响进度了”管栎小朋友的眉头越皱越紧

“嘶...你要不试试听电台呢？最近有个叫好梦FM的频道特别火，那主播人送外号‘人间褪黑素’呢！”

“有这么神奇....？”管栎小朋友摸了摸下巴

—————当天晚上—————

管栎早早做好了入睡的准备，厚度适宜的被子check，眼罩check，入耳式耳机check

完美！点开好梦FM开始第一次尝试！

“听众朋友们大家好，我是王晰，欢迎来到好梦FM”

“是男的啊？还以为会是小姐姐呢...不过低音炮也不错～”加上入耳式耳机的加持，管栎耳朵被震得痒痒的

“今天我们来聊一聊如何纾解学习和工作中的压力。我自己呢，本身是一个很容易积累压力的人，平时为了缓解压力，我会选择去健身...”  
.  
.  
.  
“...那么今天的好梦FM就到这里，愿你们今夜有好梦陪伴。晚安！” 刚刚好听完那句晚安，管栎就陷入了沉沉的睡眠...

他做了一个梦，梦里他遇到了森林里一只银白色的狐狸，他一路跟着那只狐狸走到了森林的深处。树木中间站着个个又高又瘦的男人，半裸着身子，好像是这片森林里的精灵，站在那里沐浴着从树间透过的点点阳光。男人发现了他，朝他伸出手，似乎在邀请他，而他也不自觉伸出了手，朝那人走过去  
.  
.  
.  
“滴滴滴滴，滴滴滴滴”

“唔.........”管栎睡眼惺忪爬起来关掉了闹钟

稍微清醒了一点，管栎突然感觉到自己内裤黏黏的...“梦遗了？！不是吧...！”感到难以置信的管栎捂着红透的脸哀嚎，然而嚎完还是要面对现实，只好爬起来冲进浴室洗内裤。

不过良好的睡眠确实有助于提高人的工作效率，今天管栎只用了一半的时间就完成预定的目标。面对从天而降的半日闲暇，管栎突然有点不知道该干嘛，拿着手机发呆。

“嗯...........”还是没能打败自己好奇心，他决定去了解一下这位好梦FM的主播到底是个什么人“王晰，男低音，歌手啊？”怪不得声音那么好听...

从那天起，每天都是王晰的声音伴他入睡，那句晚安像是被施了魔法的咒语，每次听到那里他就会条件反射地开始感到困倦

“听众朋友们大家好，我是王晰，欢迎来到好梦FM，又到了每周五的听众来信时间，今天的投稿来着一位叫木乐的朋友，他说自从开始听好梦FM，每天睡眠质量都很好，非常感谢晰哥和好梦FM。知道晰哥是歌手，不知道可不可以听晰哥唱一首<慢慢喜欢你>。木乐你好，很高兴你喜欢我们的节目，那么接下来，这首<慢慢喜欢你>，送给你....”

“啊呜～～～～～～！”追星成功的木乐小朋友嘴角疯狂上扬“晰哥！”

“慢慢喜欢你，慢慢的亲密，慢慢聊自己，慢慢和你走在一起...”

听完歌的管栎整个人幸福到快飘起来了“天呐，没想到投稿真的会被选到!”

“........那么今天的好梦FM就到这里，愿你们今夜有好梦陪伴。晚安！”

“晚安...嘻嘻”脸上带着甜甜的笑，闭上眼睛乖乖睡觉

他又做梦了，这次的梦更离谱，他戴上了白色头纱，要嫁给他心心念念的王晰哥哥，婚礼上他的晰哥轻轻牵住他的手，深情款款看着他“管栎，你愿意嫁给我吗？”“我...愿意”就在新郎要吻上他的前一秒...

“滴滴滴滴，滴滴滴滴”

生气！一向脾气好的管栎第一次觉得自己有了起床气“就差一秒...！”气得他咬着被子哀鸣“不过能梦到晰哥也挺好的...”管栎小朋友努力安慰自己

反正...日子还长呢

The end


End file.
